1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rocking chair, and in particular to a foldable structure of rocking chair.
2. The Related Art
A conventional rocking chair comprises two concave bars mounted on bottoms of chair legs. A person sitting on the rocking chair may move his or her center of gravity back and forth to cause rocking motion of the chair. Such a conventional rocking chair is not collapsible and thus, it occupies a great amount of space, even it is not in use.
Collapsible rocking chairs are also available, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,298B1, which comprises two pairs of rods crossing but not jointed to each other. Cross bars having opposite ends pivoted to the rods respectively are arranged above and below the crossing point of the rods. Swinging one of the rods by the weight of the person sitting on the chair causes the other rod to move therewith and back-and-forth swinging of the rods leads to rocking motion of the chair.
An additional cross bar is provided between two spaced rods of the chair for limiting the movement of the other rods and thus preventing the chair from over-tilting. This, however, requires additional expenses in manufacturing. In addition, the length of the rods and the relative position of the crossing point must be carefully selected. Otherwise, turnover may occur, causing the person sitting on the chair to fall and hurt.
Thus, the present invention is aimed to provide a foldable rocking chair of the mentioned structure but having improved turnover protection design.